


Voracity

by MiChiAzalie



Category: Fate/EXTRA
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, This is just an excuse for shameless smut, Toys, i really don't know what else to call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiChiAzalie/pseuds/MiChiAzalie
Summary: She needed Gilgamesh here with her, even if his personality was like dragging fingernails across a chalkboard. However, she had taken for granted how long it would take her body to fully go into heat, had misjudged all the signs it had been sending to her, and now she had to deal with the consequences of it.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Voracity

**Author's Note:**

> Today, and unashamedly taking Overlord's third opening as title, I bring you another plot-free, sin-fest. Tomorrow? Who knows *moonwalks back into horny jail*

This couldn’t be happening.

It- It just couldn’t.

Her heat wasn’t due for another few days or so. Hell, she and her… mate? -she was still weird out to call him husband, as he himself so proudly proclaimed, so she would leave it like that- had cleared their schedules and made plans beforehand for a damned reason. But no, of course it had to come earlier than expected, and _of course_ it had to happen right in the middle of a college lecture, in a place that was an hour away from the safety that was her mate’s home; lately, it seemed she couldn’t enjoy a single peaceful day out of the 365 days the year had to offer.

She had been extra careful the whole time -or at least, that’s what she thought, counting the days for her heat to come, taking suppressants, trying not to get too heated so that neither she nor her mate involuntarily went into heat, and still this had to happen.

However, the facts were hard to dispute; she had taken for granted how long it would take her body to fully go into heat, had misjudged all the signs it had been sending to her, and now she had to deal with the consequences of everything. 

She tried to tell herself not to panic, that she had to steady herself and remind herself how to breathe, that she only had an hour to go for her class to end and for another to begin, but it was hardly comforting and was not really putting her mind at ease, because she knew from past experience that once she got into heat, she wouldn’t be able to stop until her body was completely and thoroughly spent. Her heats were bad enough even when she was with her mate at her side or when she had a nest full of his clothes and vibrators to comfort her, in the safety of their home.

But now, though? What was she going to do now? Hide in a closet until she could walk back home without being a time bomb? In the bathroom?

She was so, so _screwed_.

She was seated on a faraway row of seats around the large classroom. Her chemistry teacher was giving a lecture over something that, honest to God, Hakuno couldn’t bring herself to care about at the moment. She was far too acutely aware of the strange, wet sensation between her legs to even care about taking notes or paying attention to whatever was what he was saying, just as she was also very much aware that her own trepidation was starting to become manifest in the room, suppressants or not, if the lingering looks she felt behind her back were anything to go by.

Hakuno fidgeted nervously in her seat, fumbling with her hands as they instantly became sweaty, not sure what to do with them, until she settled for grasping a pencil until her knuckled turned white.

As of now, her only comfort was there were other omegas seated around her on that row of seats, their presence somewhat lessening the hormone-fueled inferno that was burning slowly inside her gut and the constant paranoia that she was being ogled at. It bothered her that there were separated rows of seats for every different class, intercalated so that omegas and alphas would never mingle -equality programs _her ass_ -, but right about now, though? Hakuno was only glad that she was surrounded by people who could understand her plight, who would not leer at her at the slightest whiff at her scent, even if the pitiful looks she was getting now were slightly vexing -it was comforting in its own way.

Hakuno was not a coward by any stretch of the word, but the idea of being surrounded by Alphas right in the middle of a heat was unappealing to say the least, even if her mate made it a point to mark and engulf her in his scent enough that whoever thought of laying so much as a finger on her second-guessed themselves unless they had a death wish.

It was a slight comfort, sure, but it did not help lessen the ache between her thighs. Everything around her felt too much. Her senses were in overdrive, her stomach hurt, and her heart was beating fast and uneven. She tried to keep her mind focused on breathing deeply and steady, but none of her usual relaxing exercises seemed to be working this time, because Gilgamesh had somehow made himself comfortable on her every thought as she tried to take notes and do something useful with her education, but she could only take so many notes and scroll through so many boring, slides and stare at so many formulas before the memory of him and his _goddamn taunts_ resurfaced, burning brightly in her mind.

Before she knew it, she found herself beginning to squirm desperately in her seat. Her stomach still tightened at that familiar, throbbing burning in her core, her cheeks burning with as much intensity as her eyes slipped shut in another attempt to get her heat in check. Although, thinking about this retrospectively, she should have thought that closing her eyes would have made the feeling worse, as she started to recall the friction of his cock pushing through to penetrate her.

Shit, shit, _shit-_

Hakuno felt a twinge between her legs, and could not help the pitiful whine that that escaped her as she slammed a fist against the wooden surface of the table almost without meaning to, one time and then another, the harsh sound of it echoing in the enclosed classroom, earning more weird looks from her classmates and an even weirder look from her professor as she, unaware of everything and too preoccupied with the images that her mind had conjured, had disrupted his class.

Very slowly, the brunette looked up to her professor, trying to make sense of everything as an absolutely deadly silence settled in the classroom. She looked like a deer in front of a speeding car.

At that time, as she tried to control her breathing and ignore the heat on her face, time must have surely stopped; she was sure of it.

Hakuno smiled nervously, trying to conceal just how unstable she was at the moment and wanting right then and there that the earth beneath her opened up so that it would swallow her whole.

Luckily, if her professor wanted to say something about her sudden outburst or about just how absolutely broken and miserable she looked, he seemed to decide not to do so, Gods bless, deciding to resume his lecture instead, clearing his throat before he continued from where he was interrupted. However, a quick look into his eyes told Hakuno that she wouldn’t be so lucky if a repeat of this were to happen again.

Hakuno really needed to get her hormones in check if she wanted to survive the class. She had to stop thinking. It made her see too much, it made her _feel_ too much.

She could always try to leave the class before it ended, but she had already made a scene there and she really didn’t want to lose this stupid battle to her accursed biology, even less when she knew there was a bunch of sneering alphas waiting for that to happen. She didn’t want to prove any of their backward points right, so she stayed; surgically affixed to her mobile phone as if it was some sort of a lifeguard as she earnestly tried not daydreaming about her blonde source of insanity like some _idiot_ because she knew it not only wouldn’t make the time go by any quicker, it would also aggravate her problem and make the hours pass just a tad slower than they really were. 

When the hour hand of the clock that hanged from the wall, next to the chalkboard, settled at twelve sharp and people started to languidly pick up their things to change classes, Hakuno had never ran away from a place as fast as she did at that moment, picking up her own things without so much as another word to anyone else.

As she marched out, she only then took notice of how black the sky looked, and she cursed inwardly when the first few drops of what looked like a summer storm hit her right in the face.

She let it slide as she delved into the streets, thinking it was only temporary. Then, the first crack of thunder made her eyes turn warily up to the sky again. She rummaged around in her bag, a look of dismay flashing across her face when she realized the instrument of her salvation was still at home, more precisely under a mountain of clothes she still had to take to the laundry.

Nothing prepared her for this shitstorm to happen. When she left Gilgamesh’s ridiculously big penthouse, the sky was only partially cloudy; you could still get a glimpse of blue beneath the ugly gray clouds. What the hell was this nonsense?

Hakuno swore beneath her breath and headed to where Gilgamesh’s disgustingly rich apartment was, using her purse as a makeshift umbrella by placing it above her head as she ran down, dodging slow citizens who were suddenly lost in thought, as if the rain had somehow paralyzed them, and hoping that the somber look in her face deterred anyone to so much as _look_ at her in an inappropriate way despite the red on her cheeks.

Omega or not, Hakuno was ready to headbutt anyone who got between her and her desired release.

Getting to the flashy building her mate called a home was actually a chore. She had to pretend that she had not just gone into heat, something that was easier said than done, and to further aggravate things, said heat had robbed her of the ability to do anything but feel desire and need, so all she could do was cling to a metal pole and keep her poker face the best she could until the bus left her in a place somewhat closer to the opulent neighborhood she only recently started to recognize as her own as well.

By the time she finally made it inside the apartment, the heat twisting in her stomach was impossible to ignore, demanding attention. She gave out a shaky breath as she reached for the lights, the downpour that was raging outside sucking out the sun’s light and making the whole place dark as the depths of a cave, and left her things somewhere in a hurry.

Of course, the source of her hormone-induced frustration wasn’t there to take responsibility, and she knew he wouldn’t be there for at least until six.

Okay, _whatever_. She didn’t need to panic. Even if he wasn't home yet, at the very least, Hakuno thought, she was out of public scrutiny. That had to amount to something, right? She wouldn’t be seen on the evening news as a sexual-assault victim.

Hakuno hastily headed for the bedroom, but when she finally pushed her way inside, she had to pause, unable to so much as move as her breath caught in her throat, knees weakening as her alpha’s scent filled her nostrils, and God _damnit_ , the asshole shouldn’t smell so good. This was absolutely criminal, it had to be illegal.

She was burning with a fever; the scent in the room was only making it worse and the only cure for it was nowhere in sight.

Following a raw impulse fueled by her treacherous biology, she feverishly began to open closets and cabinets and cupboards, everything that she could, taking shirts, long coats, jackets, scarfs, and sweaters and settling them all over the bed in a crumbled mess of fabrics until it didn’t look like a bed anymore, resembling a makeshift fort made of soft pillows and rumpled clothes instead.

She removed her clothes in a haste, not caring where they landed on the floor or if it made Gilgamesh’s tacky room look like a bomb had just hit it; her white, sleeveless blouse felt too itchy against her feverish skin, her pants clinging too much, too bothersome, too hot to bear any longer. She needed them out, she needed everything out before she combusted there and then.

She let herself fall face-first against the mattress, leaving a path of discarded clothes and undergarments behind her. She curled into a defensive ball around the nest of clothes that she’s made, her mind wandering back to the feelings of euphoria that have taken hold of her body as she took a garment from her nest and breathed in the scent that lingered there; in the confines of her makeshift nest, the scent of him, smelling strongly of pheromones, became even more overpowering, overriding all of her senses.

She tried to close her eyes, a stupid, hopeful part of her thinking she could sleep it off and make some time until Gilgamesh came back, but just like before, it only made the problem worse, and she knew, she just knew, that a bath would not quite cut it either -her body wanted more than that. It wanted—no, _needed_ —to be mated. She needed Gilgamesh here with her, even if his personality was like dragging fingernails across a chalkboard.

Her heart began pounding loudly in her chest and she found herself clamping her legs together in response to the tingling feeling between them. Poor choice of action, as the unintended friction only aroused her more, making her think not for the first time, unfortunately, that biology was a bitch for making her feel like a cat in heat.

Body acting with a will of its own, her legs parted and she wriggled her hand between her legs to caress herself with her fingers in a vain attempt to recreate what she had seen in her mind’s eye, the middle finger that dipped inside her a poor replacement of the real thing. Her breath hitched with each quickening pump of her finger, eyes tightly shut as she let herself be swept away by her hormone-induced lust, the sensations making her stomach quiver and her skin prickle, but it didn’t quite satisfy, failing to give herself that much needed, temporary relief. Wave after wave of molten heat shot through her body and she found herself in tears.

Hakuno thrusted another two fingers deep inside herself and let out a small whine that she silenced clamping her other hand over her mouth -a reaction ingrained into her after so many times of being forced to keep her noises under control. Flashes of the man who monopolized her time intruded into her mind’s eye; of his skin shining with sweat, of his arms on either side of her as he took her, of his predatory quirks of lips as he glanced her way. She clenched around herself as time seemed not to matter anymore.

She whined loudly, the sound of it something between pleasured and pained, as her body convulsed in a not-quite-satisfying end.

Her hand moved faster inside herself through her unsavory climax, pressing deeper and deeper against her soft spot, harder, and begged, inside her mind, that _please, please, please_ this would suffice for the time being.

She could only hope.

She closed her eyes in defeat, submerging herself in her Alpha’s scent and letting the heat-wave wash over her.

* * *

_Humiliated by mere forces of nature…_

The rain had caught him off guard. Not that it was surprising; most of the people wandering the streets were caught off guard as well, but that didn’t make it any less of an annoyance.

When he stepped into the comforts of his walls, away from the crowds, away from the rain, and soaked from head to toes, it was to find the large hall’s lights switched on. However, aside from the sight of Hakuno’s large purse laying carelessly discarded on the couch, the place seemed strangely empty.

Odd, he decided, as he would usually find his mate either reading some dusty tome or studying on her laptop. Instead, what he found there was emptiness, and just the slightest of signs that Hakuno had made it back from her classes.

Most days she would throw herself into his arms without so much of a word and let him revel in her scent. He received nothing of that now. Wherever could she be, and why was she not giving him the respect of a greeting?

 _Outrageous_.

The blond clung his jacket on the dangler adjacent to the main door and removed his soaked shoes before stepping further inside, and it was only then when he felt what was amiss.

Gilgamesh jolted, startled by—

—a familiar scent.

Oh, Gilgamesh could smell it aright, the musky, hormone-infused scent lingering in the air, one that could only belong to that one certain fool that was on his mind at all times, filling him with all sorts of urges.

The scent permeated in the air, hormones mixing with the gentle smell of fresh rain and wind seeping through an opened window, the atmosphere growing thicker by the second as he delved deeper into the hall.

Of course, it was a scent he was most familiar with, and he was quick to pick up on the distress signals coming from it, recognizing them for what they were.

 _Heat_.

Ah, his ever so enticing Omega; so plain and simple, yet everything he ever needed and more. He could already feel his body reacting to her scent. Faced with something so marvelously unexpected, and never one to shy away from pleasure however it presented itself, Gilgamesh followed the scent of his mate’s arousal, leading back to his bedroom.

He was not quite sure what he was expecting to see, although suffice to say he was greeted by a curious sight when he opened ajar the doors to his bedroom.

For starters, the room looked like it had been vandalized, as if someone had been searching for something specific and of value and couldn’t quite find it, cabinets and closets opened wide as clothes laid about the place everywhere his eyes could see. However, that was not the most curious of all. Something else was eating up his vision, slick and tempting.

Completely naked and susceptible to his will, surrounded by all sorts of pieces of clothing that he recognized were his own, Hakuno was sat on the mattress of his bed with her legs spread wide, her normally creamy skin now flushed red, giving him a very clear view between her milky thighs, watching in rapture as she pushed a rubber toy past her nether lips, pushing inch after wonderful inch inside with a rhythmic pace whilst rubbing her clit with the pad of a finger.

The rubber surface glistened with her liquid lust as did the skin of her inner thighs. Her hand was gripping the toy so tightly, her knuckles had turned white.

A pungent but sweet smell lingered in the air.

It was indescribable. He reveled in the carnality of it all.

He heard her moan very quietly, not even realizing in her lust-clogged mind that he was there, leaning against the door, watching how she wept because no matter how much she tried nor how much she drove it up inside her, it just was _not enough_ , her core twitching and tensing and spasming around it, body glistening with sweat, close to release but never close enough to really satisfy.

Lips already twitching in a smirk, he must have looked like a cat preying on a bird. However, he tried to clear his mind from inexact similes as he strode forward. Reason temporarily overcame lust, and the blond called out to her before she could ever hope to reach another unsavory finish.

“Starting off without I? How daring,” his laughter was airy and delighted.

Her eyes popped open, the motions of her hand coming to an unsavory, abrupt stop.

Just as he suspected, in her lust-induced haze she hadn’t _really_ realized he had returned as well, the sound of the door opening and closing apparently completely lost to her, too preoccupied trying to get some sort of satisfaction that would pacify her frustration, that storm of emotions that she had been thrown into.

Hakuno swallowed hard before she spoke, not quite trusting her voice.

“Gil-”

However, she wasn’t even given the time to get embarrassed as he went to speak.

“Were you truly so deprived of my touch while I was gone that you induced yourself into a heat, Hakuno?” he told her in a murmur as he closed the distance between them. She felt his weight against the mattress as he slowly climbed up, effectively straddling her.

His hand reached between her legs and curled around the butt of the toy she had currently buried deep within and that she was sucking in so greedily.

Her mind turned completely to mush when he started thrusting it in and out with a practiced pace, the ridiculous amount of wetness of what he could only guess were previous releases making it slide so very easily. The desperate whine he earned from her as he pushed inch after inch into her was nothing short of endearing.

A shiver ran down his spine, pants feeling tight as the need to take her until she broke clouded his vision.

He brought his face closer, mouth only a hairsbreadth from hers as he spoke, breath hot on her parted lips.

“You are already so wet down here… yet you weep with pent-up frustration, not quite achieving that sought release you seek. Of course, it is little wonder. Did you truly believe a toy made out of rubber could ever hope to replace me? What kind of fool are you?” he breathed out against her lips, staring with unconcealed hunger as he watched the shaft disappear inside her. “I’m going to make you feel _really_ special, Hakuno, just like you’ve been wanting all this time. I bet you can hardly wait, can you?”

At his words, Hakuno’s entire body seemed to pulse with need; she blushed furiously but groaned her approval as more slick trickled down between her legs. It only made him smirk further. It was all the answer he needed.

Of course she could not; hours of masturbation paled in comparison to actually being mated, and it was crystal clear that she was lost -hopelessly consumed by the flames of that need as she could only hang there impotently, whimpering and gasping as she arched her back, one arm resting against the bed to support her weight as the other reached down to fondle her clit with the tip of a finger, lost to the sensation of the rubber toy slipping in and out. One glimpse at her face was enough to know that the brunette was barely aware of her surroundings, consumed by the waves of her heat as he sped up the pace with the clear intent to make her feel every inch of it, her body reacting to every pull and push.

The blond leaned forward and their lips met in a kiss as he pushed his weight against her until her back met the softness of the fabrics of her makeshift nest, the barrier that was his clothing feeling more and more like a hinderance as he tried to push himself into the woman’s nakedness. Their mouths opened, their tongues intertwined; passion inflamed as he ran the fingers of his other hand through her long hair, trailing down her breastbone to gently cup one of her breasts.

They broke apart abruptly, and Gilgamesh heard her moan shakily, then felt her legs part even farther, her eyes closed shut as she pushed her hips back towards the toy. He filed his mouth with a nipple from one of her breasts, sucking, nibbling and pulling with his teeth as he switched from one to the other, and a series of mewling moans came from her, the deluge of her release fast approaching.

One big shiver coursed through her entire body. Her breathing turned erratic as her body tensed in anticipation and then, without warning, he cruelly withdrew the vibrator out from her altogether in one swift move, casting it aside and out of reach as he pulled himself away, the broken image that was Hakuno beneath him in the brink of orgasm, so close to reach that longed euphoria and yet still so far from it, something that he would retain in his memory for quite a while.

Hakuno howled in frustrated lust as her body thrashed impotently, trying to rub her pelvis against him at lack of something better. The sheets beneath them were damp and tacky from her secretions, as did the inside of her thighs.

He could only chuckle at such snaring display.

“You’re revealing all these hidden sides of you so beautifully,” he purred against her lips, then chastised, “but do not be so eager. I do believe the saying goes as ‘good things come only to those who wait’, yes?”

Hakuno made an affronted noise at that and stared up at him with glassy eyes, dried tears trailing down her cheeks, but even as he said that, she had reincorporated herself in something of a kneeling position, and one of her hands was now resting tantalizingly against his chest, the other trying to make haste of popping open the buttons of his shirt.

Gilgamesh made his annoyance at her lack of instantaneous compliance with a hard swat on her hip, but aside from making her keen his name, she was hardly deterred, moving oh so enticingly, as if in a trance; and to think, truly, that all it takes for her to finally believe that she was powerful enough to jeopardize his decision-making with the mere move of her hips is something as mundane as a heat.

“Hakuno,” he called out in a hissed whisper, but she wasn’t listening; her lips had latched onto the skin of his neck and was sucking softly, leaving bruises of her own in their wake.

Well.

This kind of enthusiasm was a rare, refreshing sight; who was he to deny it? It was a treat, getting to watch his fool like this, so unalloyed, so unrestrained, so greedy of him. Perhaps she did deserve some reprieve after all, and clothing, he decided, was one barrier he could agree was better out of their way.

He helped her spread his shirt open and yank it away, then shedding the rest of his clothing as the need to mate overcame the amusement of tormenting her.

The feel of his skin against hers made her hum appreciatively as he pulled her deeper into the sheets and with him, moving her so that she could crawl up his body. He doubted she needed anything else; Hakuno was _meant_ to take him, and coupled with her own failed attempts at bringing herself some semblance of peace, she was fairly ready to go. If the insistence of her movements was anything to go by, she must have thought the same.

Every time he took a breath of air, all he got was more of Hakuno’s hormones filling up his head, the growing scent of helpless arousal enough to send every nerve ending aflame.

The damned minx must have sensed it, because she curled her fingers around his hair to pull him in another sloppy kiss as his hands roamed over her body, worshipping it feverishly, and breaking off with a gasp when lack of air made it necessary.

He ran a hand over her shoulder, tracing around a bite mark, all the while gazing deeply into her glassy eyes.

“You reek of heat, Hakuno; it is indescribable, clinging to you like a second skin. I wonder how long you’ve been going at this,” he said almost distractedly against the slick skin of her neck before he began nuzzling there, nipping at the skin, his playmate letting out all sort of pleasant sounds as her neck was littered with marks. “I can tell that foolish hoard of yours must have noticed this as well as you left, too in need to feel me sheath myself in you to even take notice.”

However, through her haze, through the burning sensation of his hands against her touch-deprived skin, miracle of miracles, Hakuno managed to frown down at him, crimson filling her cheeks.

“M-My… hoard?”

He rested his hands on her hips, lifting her up so that he could prod his manhood against her opening, still drenched and ready for much more, brushing it barely, but going no further.

She gasped when she felt his cock prod against her, rubbing herself against it and making sure to massage her clit on every stroke, resting the side of her head on his chest and taking a deep breath of his scent as their bodies grounded together.

“Perhaps I ought to come one day with you, fuck you in the restroom stalls; let them all gawk at what they can't have," he hissed, punctuating his words with bites, dragging his teeth along her sensitive flesh and sucking lightly at the spots that would no doubt bruise later.

It was intended to stir her up, but the mental picture of anyone else touching his treasures was fuel enough to want to make sure everyone knew Hakuno was his to soil. He wanted his scent all over her.

Hakuno grasped onto his shoulders tightly, a trembling mess as she tried to get some sort of satisfaction by merely brushing against him.

“Please, Gil-” she started, voice breaking. “I’m _tired_ of feeling empty; just- do me your worst, Gil,” she told him, a small, barely there hint of defiance still present in her begging, and all thoughts of denying Hakuno from her sought relief, of keeping her hanging over the edge for as much as he could, went out the window.

The brunette cried out in pleasured relief when he thrusted his hips forward and pushed in. Their hips fit together perfectly, Hakuno taking every plunge of his cock easily as he began to rock his hips back and forth in earnest. It wasn't long before his cock was slick with renewed arousal and sliding in and out with ease, alternating hard, fast strokes with slow, deep thrusts, groaning as her heat constricted him so wonderfully. It was a divine feeling.

Gilgamesh took one of Hakuno’s hands in his and placed it against her pelvis. "Feel it inside you?" he purred, a little breathless himself as he thumbed away tears from the corners of her eyes. “Take it like you need it.”

Hakuno made a strangled noise and nodded in affirmation, her bouncing becoming much quicker as she used his shoulders as leverage.

She heaved and gasped for air.

“Gods, Gil, your _cock_ ,” she hissed, too far gone to care that she was giving him yet another ego boost. “I _wanted_ it, wanted it so bad.”

The blond could only gladly fulfill that wish.

He started to roll faster as well, hardly able to contain himself at the sight above him as he chased his own peak, the tightening in his stomach impossible to ignore, that delicious tingle getting stronger as he felt her twitch around him.

He watched as the brunette’s eyes closed and threw her head back with a shout of his name. Her body convulsed yet again, the orgasm taking what little energy she still had left in her, and then hot, sticky fluids started filling her, streaming over her inner walls with each lazy thrust of him as he rode out the aftershocks of his climax, his cock beginning to knot and swell inside of her before he could pull out.

Not that he intended nor desired to.

Hakuno moaned in appreciatively at the feeling, but didn't think much of it. Her body was meant to take it, after all, so it wasn’t all that painful. The high of orgasm also did wonders to ease any discomfort, and all she could think of was how full she felt as her inner walls stretched to accommodate the swell.

He took a deep breath as he felt his cock slowly softening up; their bodies slowly stopped rocking as their respective orgasms began to fade, and as they did, she could feel her mind becoming just a little more focused, the fogginess beginning to clear if only for a short while before it came back full force.

"Satisfied?" he asked her in a low, rumbling chuckle, holding her close and idly stroking through her long locks as he gazed her down.

She groaned in response, staring up at the man with tired yet alluring eyes.

The brunette leaned in to capture his lips again, languid and deep, pushing him back with both her hands until he fell on his back. Gilgamesh made a groaning sound when he slipped out of her, Hakuno placing a kiss on his jaw before licking her way down his torso, lips trailing hot across his skin.

" I still have room for dessert," she murmured somewhat demurely, lowering her eyelids in a flirtatious fashion.


End file.
